MLP-E-girls dancing girls feet 1
Transcript (Cue the Sesame Street dancing feet skit). (as the short begins, Sunset Shimmer and her girlfriends get ready to dance) Sunset shimmer: Are you ready to dance, girls? Other girls: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Well the, let's dance! (As the music begins, we see the legs of Sunset Shimmer fastening on gold high heel tap shoes). (We cut to the legs of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Rainbow Dash is lacing up sky blue sneakers while Applejack is wearing fishnet stockings slipping on brown cowgirl boots). (we get a slight glimpse of Pinkie Pie putting on pink pointe ballet slippers, as the other girls get ready to dance) (We cut to the legs of Principal Celestia in purple pants and gold high heels doing a dance of her own). (We cut to a slight glimpse of Pinkie Pie in white stockings and pink pointe ballet slippers on her tip toes). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia doing another dance of her own). (We cut back to the legs of Pinkie Pie doing ballet gracefully on her tip toes). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia tapping her right foot to the music). (We cut to the legs of both Principal Celestia and Pinkie Pie doing their own dances). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia doing her own dance and then spinning the other direction). (We cut to the legs of Rainbow Dash wearing the same sneakers she was lacing up at the beginning doing a step dance). (We cut to the leg of Applejack wearing the same cowgirl boots she was slipping on at the beginning doing an aerobic dance). (We cut to the legs of both Rainbow Dash and Applejack doing a kick style dance). (We cut to a scene where Rainbow Dash and Applejack continue their dance across from each other while the legs of Rarity wearing fishnet stockings and yellow high heeled platform ankle boots with diamonds is doing a dance of the own in the background). (We cut to a scene where Rainbow Dash and Applejack continue their dance, but with Pinkie Pie doing ballet gracefully on her tip toes in the background instead). (We cut to the legs of Twilight Sparkle wearing gold platform high heels with straps grooving). (We cut to the legs of Sunset Shimmer wearing the same tap shoes she was fastening at the beginning doing a tap dance). (We cut back to the legs of Twilight Sparkle now doing a right and left step dance). (We cut back to the legs of Sunset Shimmer doing another tap dance). (We cut to the legs of Fluttershy wearing green high heels with vine laces tapping her right heel). (We cut to a slight glimpse of Applejack spinning). (We cut back to the legs of Fluttershy now walking off dancing). (We cut back to the legs of Applejack doing a neat dance of her own). (We cut to the legs of Pinkie Pie doing ballet gracefully). (We cut to a scene where the legs of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Principal Celestia all do a can can). (We cut to a scene where the girls continue their can can, but the legs of Pinkie Pie come in tip toeing from the left). (We cut to a scene where Pinkie Pie has left and the three girls continue their can can). (We cut to the legs of Pinkie Pie doing more ballet gracefully on her tip toes). (We cut to a scene where the legs of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walk across the screen dancing. Pinkie Pie tip toes across, Fluttershy twirls across, Rainbow Dash grooves across, and Twilight dances across). (We cut to a scene where all the girls form a semi circle around Sunset Shimmer. All of the girls do their own dances while Sunset Shimmer tap dances). (We cut to a scene where Sunset Shimmer is now in between Pinkie Pie and Rarity. All girls dance for a bit and then hop to the center). (Music stops). (We cut to a scene where the girls are now barefoot with a pile of socks and shoes in the middle). (We cut to a scene where the girls all walk up to the camera and wiggle their toes, then, we cut to another scene where the girls gather and say a few words). Sunset Shimmer and other girls: altogether We all love our dancing feet (laughing) (the girls laugh as they hug each other) End of short. Category:YTV Category:My Little Pony-Equestria Girls Category:Hasbro Category:Films about dance Category:Cookie jar Category:Shout factory Category:Dancing girls etc Category:Dhx media